This invention relates to parlor games and more specifically to board games in which players move transit pieces along a game path. The invention is more particularly directed to a board game that combines the elements of chance, strategy, and the mental ability to connect or bond a series of clues.
Numerous games have been proposed in which the players move pieces along one or more pathways which are divided into playing stations, spaces, or squares. Each player has at least one transit piece, sometimes called game piece, man, or marker, that is moved along the pathway from one station to another a number of spaces based on the roll of a die, the draw of a card, or some other means of selecting a random number. Many games also involve questions or clues from a range of categories, to which a player must answer correctly to move a piece or to continue play. Many of these parlor games are question-and-answer trivia games. Most of these games involve moving a single piece along a single pathway and so there is little option for strategy in movement of the transit pieces. Also, in many of these games, the question category depends upon which space the player has landed, and this limits the variety and challenge of the game.
Previous question and answer games have involved asking specific questions to solicit knowledge of specific facts. Thus, no games of this type have been proposed which call for players to find a common element or bond for a set of clues. Previous question-and-answer games have not provided opportunities to challenge players' transit pieces that are not on the same square to be occupied by the challenging player's transit piece.